Destiny Always Awaits You
by LadySolonque
Summary: i suck at summaries! it might suck at first but it will get better as it goes! please read it! kagome is kidnapped and then kidnapped again, man her life is bonkers!


Destiny Always Awaits You

Chapter 1

Kagome sat down calming from her argument with Inuyasha.  She slid further down into the hot spring.

'The next time I have a fight with that guy… I'm going to find the shards by myself or ask somebody else!' she thought to herself while whipping away her damp bangs out of her face.

Secretly, Miroko was spying on her bathing.  He chuckled to himself.  A hand went around his mouth and was pulled back to the camp.  Inuyasha dropped Miroko and yelled, "Why do you keep on WATCHING Kagome?!"

Miroko swallowed trying to keep his laughs in and looked away from him saying nothing.  He got up and sat a person away from Sango by the fire.  She stared at him suspiously until he sat down.  

Kagome looked all around her to make sure nobody was going to be looking at her while she climbed out of the hot spring.  She grabbed a towel that was laying on her backpack and wrapped herself tightly and walked behind a bush.  She looked in her bag for a new pair of clean clothes but didn't find any.  She stood back up and yelled, "Hey Sango… do you have any clean clothes?!"

Miroko licked his lips and stood up.  Sango got up too and hit him on the head.  He fell facedown onto the ground with a big red bump on his head.  After a moment Miroko got back up.  "Uh… wha did I miss?" he said standing up slowly and dizzily.

Sango giggled to herself looking through her bag.  She got back up with a silk kimono in her arms.  She walked into the woods towards Kagome.

After about ten seconds of Miroko counting on his fingers, he finally jumped into a tree and followed Sango.

'This is going to be good!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  

Miroko stopped and hid behind a bush.

Inuyasha sat on a thick branch above him.

Sango handed Kagome her kimono.  Kagome was just about to unwrap herself till there was a big 'thud.'

Kagome and Sango looked to where the 'thud' came from and saw Inuyasha getting up.  "AHHHHH…SIT, SIT, SIT…SIT!!"

Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he fell to the ground.

Sango picked up Kagome's bag her kimono.  They walked further into the woods to get away from Inuyasha.

"MIROKO you idiot… you made ME get in trouble when YOU are suppose to!"

Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up to where he could see his face.  Miroko had swirlies in his eyes that meant that he was unconscious.  Inuyasha's eye twitched in anger and dragged him on the ground back to the campsite.  He dropped him by a tree then got back onto his branch starring at the night sky.

(where Kagome and Sango are)

"MIROKO you idiot… you made ME get in trouble when YOU are suppose to?!"

Sango and Kagome's looked to where they last left Inuyasha.

Sango's eye twitched in anger.  She shoved the kimono to Kagome and stomped back to the camp.  Kagome shrugged and put it on.

Sango appeared out of the trees stomping.  She stopped and looked for Miroko. She went over to him and hit him in the gut.  Miroko coughed, looked up and saw Sango hovering over him face-to-face about 2 inches away from his face.   

Miroko swallowed and looked back down in fear.  Sango squinched her eyes in anger then walked away.  Miroko rubbed his gut then got up and sat by the fire.

Kagome came out of the woods with her new silk kimono.

Inuyasha looked down to her and licked his lips. ((I do not know why I did that!*scratches head*))

Kagome looked up to him and saw him lick his lips.  Her eyebrow arched and she looked back down with her arms crossed.  She took a step forward and yelled, "SIT BOY!"

Kagome walked over to him and put her foot on his head and said, "Inuyasha… why did you follow Miroko into the woods when you don't want to get any 's' ?!" Sango giggled Miroko smirked at the poor misfortuned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome but she pressed harder on his head

"Well?!" yelled Kagome knelling down to his face.  Inuyasha looked up to her and tossed her off.  Kagome landed on her butt then 'sat' Inuyasha again after he stood up.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground again and growled then said, "Well I went with him to make sure he didn't SEE YOU!"

"OK!" Kagome shrugged and walked over to the fire.

Inuyasha got up slowly spitting out dirt and grass.

"Pleh…Pleh…next time I'm not going to leave my mouth open!" Inuyasha said whipping off his tongue with his kimono sleeve.

Sango and Kagome giggled and Miroko smirked. 

Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Shippo jumped up from his sleeping place and laid down by Kagome.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Birds were chirping and Kagome got up and saw that everybody were still sleeping.  She put her hand under Shippo's head to keep him from walking up and climbed out of her bag.  She went into the woods to gather firewood because where they were going, they were not going to find any dry firewood.  She reached down to get a log and felt a tap on her shoulder.  She looked up and saw somebody even though his or her face was covered by the shadow but she could tell who it was.  Her eyes widened in fear, she got up and started to run, dropped the wood but was grabbed by the arm.  She tried to let out a scream but her mouth was covered by the person's clawed hand.

'Inuyasha please wake up and look for me!' she yelled to herself while shrugging to get free.  She felt a pain in her gut and passed out.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Inuyasha woke up, stretched and yawned.  He opened his eyes and looked around the camp.  His eyes fell onto Kagome's sleeping place and noticed she was gone.  'She's probably getting wood for the next stop.'  Inuyasha thought to himself.  He sat up and looked at the rising sun.  He smelt the air and noticed a familiar smell.  He smelt the air again and finally recognized it.  "Sesshoumaru!… everyone get up and help me look for Kagome!"

Shippo jumped up and hit the branch above him in shock of the sudden yell.  "Ow… what is it Inuyasha!?" Shippo asked rubbing his bump.

Sango and Miroko sat up looking at him. "Ya why did you wake me up?!" yelled Sango.

Inuyasha growled at their tardiness of hearing and yelled, "Sesshoumaru is near us and Kagome is gone so I'm worried about her!" Inuyasha jumped off the branch and ran into the woods to look for her.  Miroko, Sango and Shippo looked at each other in fear, got up and started looking for her also.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sesshoumaru carried the unconscious girl under his arm.  He couldn't stand the smell or touch of her and her worthless human body.  But he had a plan that had to deal with the girl and getting something he wanted the most, the Tesaiga.  Kagome shifted in his arm and made him lose some of his altitude.  He growled at himself for touching a human.  Sesshoumaru saw his fortress and landed in front of it.  His servant, Jaken immediately ran up to him and asked of what he should do with the girl.  

Sesshoumaru put the girl on the ground and growled to the toad-demon, "Take the girl to the guest room and make sure she doesn't escape or else it will be your hide instead of her's!"  Sesshoumaru recrossed his arms and headed for his study.  Jaken swallowed nervously at the major threat and took the girl in his arms. ((her feet and arms are dragging on the ground and Jaken can't hardly see over her body))

Sesshoumaru went over with his plan in his head. "This girl is special…if only I can make her trust me maybe I can finally get my half-brother's sword that should really belong to me!" he thought to himself.  'But I have to make a promise not to fall in love with her… She doesn't seem to be only human whenever she is with my half-breed brother and she purifies her arrows!"  he stopped, looked into the rising sun's sky and said, "But what if she isn't  just human…will I fall in love with her like that other half human?"  Her shook the thought away and started walking again.

There was a banging coming around the corner.  "That could only be Rin." He was right, the five year old appeared around the corner skipping and bumped into him.  She backed up from the sudden hard impact and looked up to the hard, emotionless face of Sesshoumaru.  She smiled widely and yelled in excitement but also fear, "Hello Sesshoumaru-sama…," She looked down, "why is that girl here…" she looked back up to him with gleeful eyes, "is she going to be my new mommy?!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and into her cherry eyes of the little girl.  "Yes Rin, until she is ready to go back to my brother because they just had a fight."  He didn't want to tell her the truth because he was worried that it would hurt her feelings after all she's been through. Of being left in the rain by her parents.  He ruffled the girl's hair and set off again.

The girl smiled and headed for her new thought mother's room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her.  The last that she could remember was that she was punched in the gut by Sesshoumaru.  "Sesshoumaru!" she yelled sitting up on the bed.  She panted hard at just realizing where she was.  She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the little girl.  She looked at her questionly and said,"Who are you little girl?"

Rin swallowed and made her shocked face be returned with a smile.  "I'm Rin… are you going to be my new mommy?!"

Kagome was stunned at how rude the girl was to her, but she was just little and kids were always that way. "Yes…and I'm Kagome."  She smiled at the girl.

Rin jumped up from her shocked position and wrapped her arms around Kagome.

Kagome went wide-eyed at this point, but she got over it and hugged her back.  She pulled the happy child away from her and said firmly,"Go outside the room for a bit till I change okay sweetheart."

Rin obeyed and joyfully skipped out of the room, she looked to the left of her to see Sesshoumaru and then stood to the side of the door.

Kagome looked to where Rin looked and saw Sesshoumaru walking into the room with a box under his arm.  She swallowed in fear and covered herself back up with the blanket. She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't want to make eye contact with him but he knew that cause the fear vibes coming from her.

He set the box down and opened it. He stood back up and said grabbing Rin's hand,"Come on Rin…let's leave her alone for a while okay."

Rin smiled joyfully and started skipping or hopping with him after he closed the door. ((he really isn't skipping or hoping though))

Kagome looked up into the box and saw a white kimono and a note. She first took the kimono out then the note, and opened it. She started reading and arched an eyebrow in shock and confusement. She got dressed and went out to look for Sesshoumaru. She headed for the study because he would probably be there. She started opening up doors trying to find him. Finally, when she opened the last door she saw him reading a book. She gathered up all her courage ready to step but was interrupted by the deep voice of Sessy. ((does he really have a deep voice…im not good at describing voices))

"I already know why you're here human." He looked up to her with his golden eyes and she found herself staring onto them. She tried to get out of his gaze but it was like she was looking into Inuyasha's instead. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden command of the ruthless man. She obeyed and sat calmly but slowly into the only seat in the room which had to be in front of him. She wasn't that nervous as she sat down cause he looked back down to the book in his lap. She took a deep breath gathering up all her courage once again and said one word before she was interrupted by Jaken coming into the room. Her eye twitched in anger of being interrupted every time she was fixen to say something. Kagome stood up suddenly and stomped over to the annoying, popping up anywhere Jaken. She tensed her leg up getting ready to kick the thing. 

*BOOM* Jaken went flying into the sun coming back down and landing in the forest.

She stomped out of the room and took a left heading for the garden that she passed looking for his study. "There it is!" She ran over to the garden and to one of the flowers that looked like a the setting sun smelling it. It smelt weird. What was wrong with it, it smelled like poison but also like the scent of rose. Her vision started to blurr and her head getting dissy. "What's going on?" She fell to her knees then onto the ground blacking out.


End file.
